womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Carli Lloyd
Carli Anne Lloyd (born July 16, 1982) is an American professional soccer midfielder who currently plays forHouston Dash in the National Women's Soccer League and the United States women's national soccer team. She is a two-time Olympic gold medalist and scored the gold medal-winning goals in the finals of both the 2008 Summer Olympics and the 2012 Summer Olympics. She has represented the United States at two FIFA Women's World Cup tournaments: first at the 2007 FIFA Women's World Cup in which she helped the U.S. win bronze and at the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup in which the U.S. won silver. She has played in over 200 matches for the U.S. national team and scored over 50 goals. Lloyd played professionally for the Chicago Red Stars, Sky Blue FC, and Atlanta Beat in Women's Professional Soccer (WPS). She was allocated to the Western New York Flash for the inaugural season of the National Women's Soccer League in 2013 helping the team win the regular season championship. Early life Born to Stephen and Pamela Lloyd, Carli was raised in Delran Township,[1] a small community located in SouthNew Jersey about fifteen minutes northeast of Philadelphia. Lloyd began playing soccer at age five.[2] Of her exposure to soccer at a young age, Lloyd's mother, Pamela said, "At that age, it was coed, and Carli was hanging with the boys. She always loved it and showed a lot of ability from an early age, but she also has always worked hard."[3] Lloyd has one brother, Stephen, and a sister, Ashley.[4] Lloyd attended Delran High School from 1997 to 2000 where she played soccer under the tutelage of Rudy "The Red Baron" Klobach.[5] As a high school athlete, she was known for her exceptional ball control and skill at distributing the ball from the midfield.[3] During her senior year, she scored 26 goals and served eight assists while captaining her team to an 18–3 record.[5] The Philadelphia Inquirer twice-named her Girls’ High School Player of the Year in 1999 and 2000.[6] She was named to the Star-Ledger All-State First Team twice and received 1999 and 2000 Parade All-American honors. In 2000, she was named the Courier Post Player of the Year and the South Jersey Soccer Coaches Association (SJSCA) Midfielder of the Year.[5] Rutgers Scarlet Knights, 2001-2004 Lloyd attended Rutgers University from 2001 to 2004 where she played for the Scarlet Knights women's soccer team under head coach Glenn Crooks. She was named First-Team All-Big East for four straight years – the first athlete at Rutgers to do so. She ended her collegiate career as the school's all-time leader in points (117), goals (50), and shots.[5] During her freshman season, Lloyd started every match and was the team's leading scorer with 15 goals for a total of 37 points. She was named to Soccer America's All-Freshman Team and was the first Rutgers player to earn Big East Rookie of the Year honors.[5] As a sophomore, she was the team's leading scorer for the second consecutive season with 12 goals and seven assists for 31 points. The same year Lloyd was a finalist for theHermann Trophy, widely considered the highest accolade for collegiate soccer players.[5] During her third season with the Scarlet Knights, she scored 13 goals and served 2 assists for a total of 28 points and was named a Big East Academic All-Star.[5][7] As a senior, she was a starter for 18 of the 20 games she played, scored 10 goals and served one assist. Lloyd was named the 2004 Big East Midfielder of the Year.[5][8] In 2013, Lloyd was inducted into the Rutgers Hall of Distinguished Alumni.[9][10] Playing career Club W-League Experience, 1999–2004 While still in high school, Lloyd played for W-League teams Central Jersey Splash in 1999, New Brunswick Power in 2000, and South Jersey Banshees in 2001.[11] In the summer prior to her senior year at Rutgers, Lloyd played for the New Jersey Wildcats in 2004 with teammates Kelly Smith, Manya Makoski, Tobin Heath, and Heather O'Reilly.[12] She made only one appearance for the club.[5] The WPS Years, 2009–2011 With the return of a top-flight women's professional soccer league to the United States via Women's Professional Soccer, Lloyd's playing rights were allocated to theChicago Red Stars in 2008.[13] During the league's inaugural season, she started in 14 of her 16 appearances for Chicago playing a total of 1,313 minutes on the pitch.[14]She scored two goals: one in the 23rd minute of her team's 4–0 win over the Boston Breakers on April 25;[15] and the other during the 24th minute of a 3–1 defeat of the Los Angeles Sol on August 2.[16] The Red Stars finished sixth on the season with a 5–5–10 record.[17] Following the conclusion of the season, Lloyd was declared a free agent and subsequently signed with her home state club and 2009 WPS champions, Sky Blue FC, for the 2010 season.[18][19] In April 2010, during a match against her former team, Chicago Red Stars, Lloyd slipped and broke her ankle.[20] The injury kept her off the pitch for most of the season although she did return for two games in September.[14] In December 2010, Lloyd signed with expansion team Atlanta Beat for the 2011 season.[21] Of her signing, Beat head coach James Galanis said, "She is a fantastic midfielder and someone who is fully focused on the game. I have known her from her college days, and I have had the opportunity to train her and improve her game individually. She has made a lot of sacrifices off the field to reach her dreams, and she is going to bring a lot of professionalism to the team."[22] Lloyd scored two goals in her ten appearances for the Beat. She scored the team's lone goal in a 4–1 defeat by the Boston Breakers on April 9.[23] Her second goal on the season was anequalizer during the 70th minute of a 2–2 draw against the Western New York Flash.[24] The Beat finished their first season in last place with a 1–4–13 record.[25] Western New York Flash, 2013–2014 On January 11, 2013, Lloyd joined the Western New York Flash in the new National Women's Soccer League as part of the NWSL Player Allocation.[26] After recovering from a shoulder injury suffered earlier in the year, Lloyd made her debut for the Flash on May 12, 2013 during the team's 2–1 defeat of FC Kansas City.[27] She scored her first goal in a match against her former club, Sky Blue FC, helping the Flash win 3–0.[28] During a match against the Washington Spirit on June 28, Lloyd scored a hat trick leading the Flash to a 4–0 win.[29] She was subsequently named NWSL Player of the Week for her performance.[30][31] Lloyd finished the 2013 season with 10 goals, the third most goals scored on the season.[32] The Flash finished first during the regular season with a 10–8–4 record and advanced to the playoffs.[33] During the Flash's semifinal match against Sky Blue FC, Lloyd scored both of the Flash's game-winning goals: one in the 33rd minute and the second coming during stoppage time.[34] Her two goals resulted in a 2–0 win that advanced the Flash to the championship final against the Portland Thorns FC.[35]The Flash were defeated 2–0 during the final.[36] Houston Dash, 2015-present On October 16, 2014, Lloyd was traded to the Houston Dash in exchange for Becky Edwards, Whitney Engen and a third-round pick in the 2016 NWSL draft.[37] International Youth national team Lloyd represented the United States at the under-21 level before making the jump to the senior team at the age of 23.[5] As a member of the under-21 team, she played at the Nordic Cup four times winning consecutive titles from 2002 to 2005 in Finland, Denmark, Iceland, and Sweden respectively.[5] During the first round of the 2003 Nordic Cup, she served the assist in the U.S.' 1–0 win against Denmark.[5] At the 2004 Nordic Cup, she scored two goals and served one assist while starting in every match.[5] The following year at the 2005 Nordic Cup, she scored three times including one goal during the championship match against Norway.[5][38] Senior national team Lloyd made her first appearance for the United States women's national soccer team on July 10, 2005, against the Ukraine. She scored her first international goal on October 1, 2006 against Taiwan. At the 2006 Four Nations Tournament, Lloyd won a third cap. She earned the first two starts of her career at the 2006 Algarve Cup, gaining a place in the starting 11 against Denmark and in the championship game against Germany. She played in 19 games, starting 13, and scored one goal.[5] Algarve Cup and FIFA Women's World Cup, 2007 After scoring once in her first 24 matches with the national team, Lloyd scored four goals at the 2007 Algarve Cup. As the tournament's top scorer, she was awarded Most Valuable Player tournament honors.[5][39][40] Lloyd logged her first brace for the national team during a 6–1 win against New Zealand.[5] The same year, Lloyd played in her first FIFA Women's World Cup tournament. Heading into the tournament, the national team had not conceded a game in regulation time in nearly three years and was considered a favorite to win the tournament in China.[5][41] During their first match of the tournament, the U.S. tied North Korea 2–2.[42] The team faced Sweden in their next match on September 14 and won 2–0 with two goals from Abby Wambach.[43] The U.S. finished group play with a 1–0 win over Nigeria women's national football team on September 18.[44] During the quarterfinal match against England on September 22, the U.S. won 3–0. All three goals were scored within 12 minutes.[45] The U.S. faced Brazil in the semifinal in what would become a controversial and game-changing match for the team. Coach Greg Ryan decided to bench starting goalkeeper, Hope Solo, and instead started Brianna Scurry, a veteran goalkeeper who had started in three World Cups and two Olympics, but who had started very few matches since the 2004 Olympics. The U.S. was defeated 4–0 by Brazil.[46] The loss relegated them to a final match against Norway, which they won 4–1, to secure third place standing at the tournament.[47][48] Lloyd started three of the five games in which she played at the tournament.[5] Throughout 2007, Lloyd started 13 of the 23 matches in which she played. She ranked third on the team in scoring with nine goals and three assists.[5] 2008 Beijing Olympics During the championship match of the CONCACAF Women's Olympic Qualifying Tournament, Lloyd scored the U.S.' only goal during stoppage time on a free-kick. The U.S. eventually defeated Canada 6–5 in penalty kicks.[5] She scored two goals during the 2008 Olympics: the game-winning goal in the team's 1–0 defeat of Japanduring the tournament's group stage and another game-winning goal in overtime against Brazil during the final helping the U.S. win gold.[49] Lloyd was named the 2008 U.S. Soccer Athlete of the Year along with Tim Howard.[50] She was on the starting lineup in all 35 games in which she played in 2008, tying for the team lead in matches started during the year. Her 2,781 minutes on the pitch for the U.S. ranked third on the team in minutes played. Her nine goals and nine assists resulted in her best scoring year yet on the national team.[5] From Injury Recovery to 100th Career Cap and CONCACAF Women's World Cup Qualifying, 2009–10 In 2009, the U.S. national team competed in eight games, of which Lloyd was on the starting lineup in five.[5] At the 2010 Algarve Cup, Lloyd scored the game-opening goal in the final helping the U.S. clinch the championship title after defeating Germany 3–2.[51] Although she suffered a broken ankle in the fourth game of the 2010 WPS Season while playing for Sky Blue FC,[52] she played in 15 matches for the United States in 2010, starting 14.[5] Lloyd started all five games at the 2010 CONCACAF Women's World Cup Qualifying Tournament, scoring two goals, including the United States' lone goal during the championship match. She ended the tournament with five assists and was named the Player of the Match three times during the tournament.[5]After the U.S. finished third at the tournament, they traveled to Italy to vie for a place at the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup in the UEFA-CONCACAF play-off againstItaly. Playing every minute of the series, Lloyd scored three goals with five assists during the series. She earned her 100th career cap during the second leg of the series.[5] Algarve Cup, Four Nations Tournament, and FIFA Women's World Cup, 2011 Lloyd (fourth from left) prepares for penalty kicks with her teammates at the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup. 2011 saw the U.S. team making preparations for the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup and training starting with theFour Nations Tournament. Lloyd scored the lone goal for the U.S. in the opening match loss to Sweden. In the championship match, the U.S. defeated Canada 2–0 with Lloyd scoring the first goal and being named Player of the Match.[5] At the 2011 Algarve Cup, Lloyd scored three goals including the first goal in the championship match; subsequently named best goal for the tournament. She was named player of the match for the 2nd time in the tournament. The team won the cup, making it their eighth title win.[53][m 1] At the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup, Lloyd scored the final goal in a 3–0 win against Colombia for her first World Cup goal.[5][54] Throughout the tournament, she tallied an assist, a goal,[5] and one successful penalty kick in the shootout against Brazil to send the U.S. to the semifinals vs. France.[55] In the World Cup final, after finishing the game tied 2–2 the U.S. went on to penalty kicks with Japan.[56] Along with two teammates who failed to convert their penalty kicks, Lloyd mishit the ball over the crossbar.[57] The U.S. won the silver medal at the tournament.[58] CONCACAF Olympic Qualifying Tournament and London Olympics, 2012 Carli Lloyd celebrates at the 2012 Summer Olympics after scoring a goal The national team opened 2012 with the Olympic Qualifiers in Vancouver, Canada. The U.S. was placed in Group B with the Dominican Republic, Guatemala, and Mexico. In the first match, the United States routed the Dominican Republic by a score of 14–0 with Lloyd tallying one goal and one assist.[m 2] In the second match, the U.S. again defeated Guatemala 13–0 with Lloyd again finding the back of the net and providing an assist.[m 3] The game to win the group and thus play the second place team from Group A occurred between the U.S. andMexico. The U.S. was previously defeated 2-1 by Mexico during the 2010 CONCACAF Women's Gold Cup.[59] This time, the U.S. beat Mexico 4–0 with Lloyd netting her first career hat trick. She was subsequently named player of the match.[m 4] Lloyd and teammate Hope Solo after the 2012 Summer Olympics final In the semi-final, the U.S. faced Costa Rica. During the second half, the U.S. scored two goals, the second coming from Lloyd. The U.S. beat Costa Rica 3–0 with Lloyd named player of the match for the second game in a row.[m 5]During the final match against Canada, the U.S. defeated Canada at home 4–0 to move on to the Olympics as theCONCACAF champions.[60] Lloyd finished the tournament with six goals and three assists and tied for the team lead in goals scored.[5][61] At the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, Lloyd scored the go-ahead goal in the 56th minute of the team's opening match against France, to boost the U.S. to a 3–2 lead; the match ended with a final score of 4–2. She scored her second goal of the tournament against Colombia during the group stage.[62] During the Olympic gold medal match against Japan, played at London's Wembley Stadium, Lloyd scored both American goals in the team's 2–1 victory.[m 6][63] Her four goals in the tournament tied for the second highest on the U.S. squad.[64][65] She is the only player (of either gender) in history to score the game-winning goal in two separate Olympic gold medal matches; her first occurred during the Beijing 2008 final against Brazil.[5][66] After scoring her 46th international goal in the 13th minute of a friendly against New Zealand in October 2013, Lloyd became the highest-scoring midfielder in the team's history, passing Julie Foudy, who finished her career with 45 goals.[67] International goals Honors and awards *Algarve Cup Most Valuable Player: 2007[68] *U.S. Soccer Athlete of the Year: 2008[69] *FIFA World Player of the Year Shortlist: 2012[70] *NWSL Player of the Week: 2013 [71] Personal life Lloyd lives with her fiance Brian Hollins in Mount Laurel, New Jersey.[72] Philanthropy Lloyd has done philanthropic work for the Habitat for Humanity.[73] Endorsements Lloyd is sponsored by Nike.[74] In 2011, she was the focus of a promotional feature for the sports company entitled, Pressure Makes Us: Carli Lloyd.[75] She is a non-paid endorser for Advocare.[76] In popular culture Magazines and television Lloyd has been featured in Glamour,[77] Shape,[78] and Sports Illustrated magazines.[79] She has made appearances on Good Morning America, The Daily Show with Jon Stewart, and Live with Kelly and Michael.[80] In 2012, she appeared in an ESPN feature called Title IX is Mine: USWNT.[81] Category:1982 births